ToonTown Top Hackers Wiki
This page is meant for educational, and documentation purposes. It must remain informative. Avoid making edits with false information. Introduction This page will discuss ToonTown's both notorious, and famous hackers, such as: Fritz ToonCrash, Fd Green Cat Fd, Midnight Sweetness, Trap Cat, Maverick, Harvey, etc. This page will also go over some of the teams/clans that have made an impact on the game -- such as Team Smart, Team FD, Team Trap, LEAF Clan, Anti Clan, etc. -- and will discuss the conflicts made between them. Famous/notorious ToonTown hackers, in order of appearance: *Evil Kids' Bugs *Freckleslam *Maverick *Harvey *Fritz ToonCrash *Trap Cat *Fd Green Cat Fd *Frenzy *Midnight Sweetness Famous/notorious ToonTown teams/clans, in order of appearance: *LEAF Clan *Anti Clan *The O.D.S *Team Trap *Team Smart *Team FD *Team Pawz Evil Kids' Bugs The first well-known ToonTown hacker. The original creator of the "Colored Gloves" exploit. His method of hacking was leaked out to the public around 2006, and patched around the same time-period. Freckleslam The first massively notorious ToonTown hacker. Known throughout the game by his ability to manifest his character across the entire server. Freckleslam, also known as Trent or King Toon, has brought about many rumours to the game. He was also the first well-known hacker to make a public release. Freckleslam's releases include - order of release Global Teleport, Goon Bomb, Multihack, No-Sleep, and HackerChat. HackerChat was his final release, and the cause of a wide-spread termination tradgety. He then left ToonTown with the message, "You should never trust a Freckleslam.". Maverick The creator of the first leaked Python Injector, commonly called the TTInjector in its time. During his time of hacking, he was one to discover many things -- including the "Colored Gloves" exploit, "Cog Suit" exploit, and more. Harvey Close friends with Maverick, he was. He was the second person to receive access to the TTInjector. Fritz ToonCrash Fritz has had numerous names in the game, including Fritz, King Master Fritz, and finally, Fritz ToonCrash. He is the founder of Team Smart, and has sprouted many hacks among the game. He is the second hacker known to have released a hack. Fritz ToonCrash's releases include - order of release Fun Land, and Fun Chat. Fun Chat was his final release, before he left the game for good. Trap Cat Trap Cat is the founder of Team Trap. His name is no longer allowed by Disney, and he is one of the most notorious hackers around the game, due to his vulgar displays in Toon Valley. He is rumoured to have hacked since 2006, when Evil Kids' Bugs' exploit was leaked, however this has not been solidly confirmed. Fd Green Cat Fd Fd Green Cat Fd, also known by his true name, Cody, is the founder of Team FD. His team is considered to have truely kicked off in 2011, however, it has been around since 2010. He is now rightfully considered the father of most hacks in the game. He is also an inspiration to the new hackers of the 2011-2012 era. Fd Green Cat Fd's releases include - order of release Fishing Code, Team FD Multihacks, Free Ride, HackerChat, Python Injector, and Mod Loader. Mod Loader was his last known release, however, he is mainly known for the release of the Python Injector. Since 2012, his team hasn't been considered active by most people. Frenzy Frenzy is considered to be another well-known ToonTown hacker from Team FD. He is known notoriously for resetting popular districts in the game. He is an elder member of Team FD, and is to be remembered. Along with Team FD, he has disappeared in 2012. Midnight Sweetness Midnight Sweetness is currently considered to be the last well-known ToonTown hacker. He is now going by the name, "Friendly Nightmare", after an absence from the game. Midnight Sweetness is also the last well-know hacker to make a public release. Midnight Sweetness' releases include - order of release Team Pawz Buttons, Team Pawz Nightlife Leak, Team Pawz Multihack, and the Team Pawz Python Injector. He was also working in collaboration with Team FD for the Mod Loader release. Team Pawz Python Injector was his last known release, however, he is mainly known for the release of the Team Pawz Nightlife Leak. For more information on other hackers, visit the Other Hackers page. Category:Browse